Known are several spray shield assemblies adapted to be moved over plants being grown in rows in a field so as to temporarily enclose them when liquids or agricultural chemicals are sprayed onto the plants, thereby helping to insure that a high percentage of the sprayed liquids are deposited on or around the plants intended to be sprayed rather than being blown away or onto adjacent plants. Such spray shields have been sold by Ryan Manufacturing, Box 239, Newark, Ill. 60541 and Hiniker Company, P.O. Box 3407, Mankato, Minn. 56001, and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,947,581 and 5,155,933.